


Dos Caras de una Moneda

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Dos Caras de una Moneda

No fue amor a primera vista.

En opinión de Sirius, cosas como esas no existían. Existía la atracción a primera vista, y también la antipatía a primera vista. ¿Pero el amor? No, el amor a primera vista no era un concepto con el que Sirius estuviese familiarizado o de acuerdo. Después de todo, el amor no era una emoción instintiva, había que construirla día a día, mes a mes, no era posible decir que te había atacado por sorpresa.

Aun así, no estaba preparado para la revelación de que estaba enamorado. Y mucho menos al darse cuenta que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

No había sido planeado. Ni siquiera se había planteado hasta ese momento su preferencia sexual, mucho menos había mirado a su amigo de diferente manera. Y aun así, si se podría decir que era la primera vez que veía a Remus de verdad, que era la primera vez que veía lo realmente bello que era. Y que en ese instante su corazón había dado una voltereta dentro de su pecho y su respiración se había quedado atascada en su garganta.

Había sido en séptimo curso, una mañana después de la luna llena cuando todos regresaban al castillo con un exhausto Remus arrastrando los pies detrás de ellos. Sirius se había vuelto a preguntarle si estaba bien o si necesitaba echarle un _Mobilicorpus_ como el anciano que era. Las palabras nunca dejaron sus labios.

Remus estaba parado en mitad de los terrenos, el sol del amanecer apenas iluminando su figura cansada, sus ojos dos sombras oscuras hundidas en sus cuencas, su pelo envuelto en reflejos dorados y tan rebelde como el de James, y su piel tan pálida que parecía un cadáver. Era la viva imagen del agotamiento. Sin embargo en su rostro había una sonrisa que Sirius no había visto nunca antes, era una sonrisa de alivio y alegría, casi como un agradecimiento al sol por haber salido.

En ese momento Sirius se pregunto que seria necesario para que esa sonrisa fuese dirigida a él.

Y en ese momento también, Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Había sido amor a primera vista.

Desde el momento en que Remus había puesto sus ojos en el otro chico, se había dado cuenta que ese niño tan guapo y alegre que hablaba sin parar con el otro ocupante del compartimiento estaba destinado a ser suyo. O al menos, Remus estaba destinado a desear hacerlo suyo. Incluso a los once años, Remus sabia por experiencia que la vida normalmente no le daba lo que querían a gente como él.

El momento en que Sirius se había girado hacia él y se había presentado, anunciando alto y claro que ellos tres iban a estar en Gryffindor y a ser los mejores amigos, se había grabado en la memoria de Remus como el inicio de su felicidad y sufrimiento.

Por fin tenía amigos. Amigos con los que compartir su vida. Pero también amigos a los que se veía obligado a mentir.

Y luego estaba la cuestión de _él._

Sirius era afectuoso y extremadamente táctil. Remus había necesitado acostumbrarse a la sensación del brazo de Sirius sobre sus hombros, o de sus abrazos por sorpresa, o a sus manos en su cintura. Y también era terriblemente popular. Remus ya había endurecido su corazón para que no se rompiese cada vez que encontraba a Sirius besando alguna chica en un corredor apartado.

Durante siete años Remus había conseguido ser el buen amigo, el sensato, el bromista. Durante siete años había luchado contra ese traicionero sentimiento que le hacia desear a su amigo. Y si alguna vez sus propios sentimientos le superaban y se sentía tentado de abrazar a su amigo de un modo inapropiado, solo tenia que recordarse lo mucho que le dolería perder la amistad no solo de Sirius, si no también de James. Porque eso era lo que sucedería, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Hasta que una mañana, al volver después de la luna llena, había visto a Sirius caminando delante suyo y lo único que había sentido era una oleada de afecto por el amigo que estaba siempre a su lado.

Paralizado por la sorpresa, Remus había levantado la vista al sol de la mañana y había sonreído aliviado.

Por fin era libre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La primera vez juntos fue maravillosa.

Sirius no recordaba que había sido lo que le había animado a besar a Remus esa noche, mientras los dos estaban solos en la Casa de los Gritos. Lo que si recordaba era el olor de Remus mientras se abrazaban, su sabor en su boca, la suavidad de su cuerpo. Recordaba su calidez, sus gemidos, sus suaves protestas.

Sirius nunca se había sentido tan completo como cuando entro en el cuerpo de su amigo y fue envuelto en la más absoluta felicidad.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados en la ruinosa casa. Por la mañana, Sirius le dijo a Remus que le quería y este sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La primera vez juntos fue terrible.

Habían ido juntos a la Casa de los Gritos a beber mientras James y Peter cumplían con unas detenciones, y bajo el influjo del alcohol Sirius le había besado.

Apenas un par de meses antes, Remus hubiese sido el chico más feliz del colegio con este suceso, sin embargo en el momento en que los labios de Sirius se posaron sobre los suyos su único pensamiento fue lo injusta que era la vida.

Aun así no le rechazó.

Había estado enamorado de Sirius durante siete años, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenerle.

Sin embargo ambos eran inexpertos. El alcohol y la impaciencia nunca fueron buenos consejeros; Sirius estaba en todas partes, sobre él, alrededor de él, dentro de él. El placer breve del orgasmo no consiguió cubrir el dolor de la experiencia, y cuando Sirius finalmente se durmió abrazado a su cuerpo, Remus se quedo mirando el techo y preguntándose porque se sentía tan vacío.

Cuando Sirius le beso y le declaró su amor esa mañana, Remus sonrió para que sus lágrimas pasasen por unas de felicidad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius sabia que las cosas habían terminado hacia tiempo.

Siempre querría a Remus, y siempre seria su amigo, sin embargo la pasión del principio se había perdido. En los últimos meses no habían sido capaces de confiar el uno en el otro, hacia tiempo que habían dejado de ser capaces de mantenerse la mirada.

No era culpa de nadie, era simplemente la forma en que las cosas sucedían. Era imposible mantener una relación sin confianza, y la guerra se había encargado de que fuese imposible confiar en nadie.

Habían sido varios años que siempre atesoraría, sin embargo era el momento de seguir hacia delante. Remus lo entendería.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Después de tantos años, Remus no entendía porque dolía tanto terminar una relación que nunca debería haber empezado.

Sirius había decidido que eran una pareja y Remus simplemente había aceptado, pensando que seria capaz de revivir los sentimientos que siempre había tenido por el otro hombre. Ahora, cuando finalmente Remus sentía que no tenía que fingir más con él, Sirius de pronto decidía que la relación tenía que terminarse.

No necesitaba que le dijesen el porque. La guerra estaba destruyendo relaciones mas firmes que la suya. Sin embargo Remus no comprendía porque el destino se estaba cebando con él.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le había bastado una mirada para darse cuenta que los viejos sentimientos aun estaban ahí.

Doce años y millones de pesadillas y lagrimas de diferencia, y una simple mirada había sido suficiente para que Sirius se diese cuenta que ese hombre delgado y envejecido era el hombre al que había querido toda su vida.

Cuando abrazó a Remus ante la atónita mirada de Harry y sus amigos, por fin se sintió como si hubiese regresado a casa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No habían cambiado nada. Habían pasado doce años y ambos seguían siendo iguales.

Remus se había dado cuenta al abrazar de nuevo a Sirius que su pensamiento de niño había sido muy acertado. Estaba destinado a desear hacer suyo a Sirius toda la vida, pero una vez lo tuviese, Remus siempre intentaría escapar.

¿Cómo era posible que los sentimientos de ambos nunca se encontrasen?

Conteniendo un suspiro, Remus abrazó a su amigo y se repitió a si mismo que no importaba. Tendría a Sirius mientras pudiese, ahora que él había regresado, Remus estaba seguro que sus sentimientos también regresarían.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La última noche juntos fue perfecta.

El único momento alegre en la espantosa casa de sus padres eran las visitas de Remus, y esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el abrazo de su amante le parecía real, sus besos le parecían auténticos. Durante toda su vida se había sentido como si no pudiese poseer a Remus, al autentico Remus. Como si todas las sonrisas de este fuesen forzadas, como si aquella sonrisa de la que se enamoró fuese solo parte de un sueño.

Sin embargo esa noche sus besos, sus abrazos, todo su cuerpo le hablaba de amor. Cuando Remus se retorcia bajo su cuerpo, pidiendo más, mas profundo, más fuerte, Sirius se sientió como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas estuviesen como debían estar.

\- Te quiero, Remus.- dijo en un susurro, cuando ambos estaban ya casi dormidos.

Y Remus le sonrió, esa sonrisa entre aliviada y alegre que había visto por primera vez en otra vida y que le había cambiado. - Yo también te quiero, Sirius.

Y por primera vez, Sirius sabe que es toda la verdad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La última noche juntos fue perfecta.

Remus había tardado en darse cuenta que sus sentimientos estaban ahí, que siempre habían estado ahí, que por mas que se decía a si mismo que ya no estaba enamorada de Sirius, siempre lo había estado.

Había necesitado décadas para admitirlo, pero ahora que volvían a estar juntos, por fin la fortuna dejaría de burlarse de él.

Esa noche hicieron el amor con una ternura inusual. Y por la mañana, cuando ambos se levantaron para seguir con sus tareas habituales, Remus había besado a Sirius y se había despedido con una sonrisa y la promesa de regresar esa noche y todas las que fuesen posibles.

Ahora que por fin estaban juntos como debía haber sido desde el principio, no había nada que les separase.

Tendría que haber sabido que la fortuna no había terminado con él.

Tendría que haberlo sabido.

~Fin~


End file.
